GrimmFall: Dark Side of Light
by EndeavorT
Summary: In the struggle of good and evil it is believed that the lines are clear. However their is a dark side of good that not many are willing to admit even exists. Join Nier and Kaine as they discover that the lines between good and evil are not black and white but grey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Accessing File: Area 49-B_

_Located 300 miles from Arcadia Oaks Area 49-B is a top secret military base that has existed for several decades as a black ops unit dedicated to the capture and imprison any form of extraterrestrial life that reaches Earth, without worrying about their motives. Its existence is kept secret from the rest of the world, but there have been mere rumors about experiments with extraterrestrials that carry out there._

_The Area is heavily fortified with explosive walls, 20,000 volt electric flooring underneath the control panels of the security gates that activate when someone tries to splice through, and advanced security systems located within the base. Because of their high contact with aliens, they have been able to assimilate much of their technology. One of which are the Neurometes, thermo-radiant pulse blasters they recovered in the 1940s from an Antidam ship._

_For sixty years no alien has ever escaped until the Durian Stuart of Durio, who crashed near __Arcadia__ Oaks thirty years ago during the cold war and was captured by a hazmat team despite trying to show that he was not a threat. He managed to escape from the base and has been living on Earth for thirty years. He helped Princess Aja and Prince Krel of Akiridion-5 break into Area 49-B to recover an osmic circuit from his ship so they could repair the daxial array of their ship so they could leave Earth. He also joined so he could rescue his friend a large animal spider-like alien he named Buster from the facility, though Buster was a little mad that Stuart took thirty years to rescue him he was known the less grateful that Stuart and House Tarron rescued him._

_Unknown to Area 49-B a US Air Force Facility in Nevada called Area 51 has stored alien devices and 775 aliens have been taken prisoner._

Xxx

January 19th, 1992.

"Your project will require all the advance technology you can muster Professor Zinnia," said a man wearing a dark green military uniform. "Luckily Area 49-B has recovered plenty of alien tech from every alien invader we came across."

"I thank you for your contribution to the project Colonel," said Professor Zinnia. He was initially skeptical of the Area 49-B base but seeing all the technology they recovered was truly amazing. Though he was sure that some of the aliens they captured and experimented on had no intention of invading the planet he still needed the technology. He considered it a necessary sacrifice to protect the planet from Grimm and terrorists who seek to undermine the peace.

"Aside from the neurometer pulse blasters I'll require a few other energy based weapons and a few other devices you have on this list," Zinnia said as he gave the Colonel the list.

The colonel looked through the list but stopped at one spot. "Are you sure about this one Zinnia isn't your boss' company already working on the same thing?" The Colonel asked.

"Similar," Zinnia corrected. "But it was deemed too inhumane to be used for our goals so we request the item you have for it."

"Understood I'll have sergeant Kubritz gather the requested materials you need," the Colonel said.

Zinnia looks at the trucks as the materials and devices he requested are being loaded on for transportation. His project ever closer to being completed and the world will soon have a strong group of guardians protecting it.

May 1st, 201X, two weeks before the Eternal Night, Tokyo Japan.

In an apartment home to Nier and his spouse Kaine they were listening to a message from an old friend. On their computer screen was a rat Mobian talking to them. This was Master Splinter the Headmaster of Yamanouchi Academy.

"So what is it that this mission your sending us on is about?" Kaine asked. For most of her life she was hot-tempered and foul-mouthed but meeting Nier and his sister Yonah improved her personality, making her calmer and more polite with others.

_"As I've told you several warehouses across __Japan__ have been robbed by robots that are believed to belong to the criminal Doctor Ivo Robotnik," said Splinter._

"What can you tell us about the warehouses?" Nier asked. "What was in them and who did they belong to?"

_"What the stolen items were is currently unknown but we know who they belong," Master Splinter said. "__Clovis__ Bray."_

"The Russian space and robotics corporation?" Nier said. "I know they've made a lot of advances in science but if it's robotic research Robotnik is after he's better off on his own."

"Their Frames maybe advanced but they require to be deployed in large numbers to overwhelm combatants and still require Hunstmen to back them up," Kaine added.

Frames are multi-purpose non-sentient robots designed by Clovis Bray to serve in civil and military roles. The bots have only been sold to Russian corporations and the military. They possess humanoid bodies and come in two models: the 55-30 series which possess a flat-top head, and small circular eye, and the 99-40 series which possesses a more typical head shape with a larger, more square eye. The 99-50 series is more advanced and has been steadily replacing the older 55-30 models.

Though the Frames have lack sentience they are capable of learning from experience and even developing their own unique personalities over time. Squads of military Frames called Redjacks have been sent out to secure territory from Grimm but require large numbers to overwhelm their enemies and still require Huntsmen to back them up. Few Frames actually survive deployments and are linked together to share their combat data to improve their performance. This data is also saved for posterity and downloaded into new Redjacks and other military Frames to increase their effectiveness and survival record.

_"True but in 2009 their combat effectiveness and survival rate against the Grimm increased well above normal," Splinter said. "Whatever new data they used shows that Frames only now suffer minimal losses to the Grimm."_

"Okay that might actually be a problem," Kaine said.

"But why is Clovis Bray operating out in Japan?" Nier asked.

_"Apparently they have shelf corporations operating in __Japan__ that sends them materials they need and stores prototype devices," Splinter said. "And that warehouse was owned by one of them."_

"So what's our first move?" Nier asked.

_"There's another warehouse that's owned by one of __Clovis__ Bray's shelf corporations in __Nagoya__ that has to be where Robotnik will strike next," Splinter said. "I've also contacted someone that has experience with __Clovis__ Bray he'll assist you in any way he can."_

"Good to know Sensei," Kaine said. "We'll call you if we need anything."

_"Good luck my former pupils," Splinter before logging off._

"Are you sure you're up for this Kaine?" Nier asked. "It's been a while since you've been on a mission."

"I'll be fine Nier," Kaine said to reassure her husband. "My grandmother said she could watch over Selene while we're gone and besides I have been keeping up with my training so you have nothing to worry about."

Nier was still worried but he knew better than to question his wife. Despite softening up when she met Nier and Yonah she can still revert back to her old self which can make arguments longer. Still he just hoped that the mission will be short and that they'll return home safe.

Xxx

"Command has learned that a three man Huntsmen team is investigating the break-ins at Clovis bray's warehouses. They'll be heading for the one in Nagoya you are to maintain a distance and not to engage."

"Copy that."

"Command also wants you to capture one of Robotniks bots and hack into it so we can learn his plans."

"Understood. Over and out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Accessing File: __Clovis__ Bray_

_Founded by __Clovis__ Bray I in 1950 the company was first seen as the __Soviet Union__ version of the __USA__'s NASA corporation. In 1972 the corporation began developing robotics one of it's most known robotic product is the Frame which is designed for civil and military roles. The Frames possess no true sentience but are capable of learning from experience and even developing their own unique personalities over time. In 2009 military grade Frames have shown remarkable combat abilities against Grimm suffering little to no loses. The corporation has been known to make dealings with the Russian military and __Outer_ _Haven_ _Academy__._

_By 2002 the corporation has finished building a space station entirely run by Frame units with the purpose of testing prototype devices before using them on the planet._

_Since the 1980s the corporation has been experimenting with advance AI research. In 2005, rumors have been circulating about the company creating an AI to serve the military. Such rumors say that it operates orbital weapon satellites that __Russia__ had sent into space and even directing the military forces. These rumors have been declared as false._

_It has been rumored by conspiracy theorist that the Bray corporation has been in contact with Area 49-B however such ideas have only been regarded as crackpot theories and therefore are not true._

Xxx

"Okay, so I'm in this super boring meeting about...something. I don't know. Wasn't paying attention then BOOM! It was like an ugly contest where everyone was a winner. This one dude is all "RARGGH," so I shot him. PEW! Then I shot this other one. PEW! Shot a couple extra guys just to be safe. PEW! PEW! PEW! I did-I did a lot of shooting if I'm being totally honest. Then *mimics a explosion* they destroy my favorite store-second favorite there's this spicy ramen shop in San Fransokyo-I'm getting sidetracked, look long story short, I get busy and I'm thinking "I got this," you know when you go "I got this," but man I so did not have it."

The man who spoke wore brown colored clothes, gloves, a bandoleer, and a cape that had red markings on the hood that was on his head. At his right side was a black revolver with white markings and a spade symbol that was also on his right shoulder. He appeared to be a 42 year Caucasian man, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and a five o'clock shadow.

He was talking to a wolf Mobian that was sitting next to him eating a bowl of ramen. He had a blank look on his face and got up to walk a way.

"Well I guess you just had to be there," the man said as he finished his drink.

The man was at a small ramen shop in Nagoya. He was being observed by Nier and Kaine.

"This is Splinter's contact?" Kaine asked with an incredulous look on her face. She and Nier just heard the man tell his story and she was not at all impressed by it.

"According to the file Splinter sent us he's a mercenary but he's considered a Class IV ranked Huntsmen," Nier said. "Besides we've seen even stranger things out in the world."

"Yeah like that magic book of yours," Kaine muttered.

The two entered the shop and sat next to the man.

"Are you Cayde Reynolds," Nier asked.

"That's my name don't wear it out," Cayde said casually. "I take it the two of you are Nier and Kaine."

"Yes," Kaine said in an annoyed tone. Suffice to say she was not a fan of Cayde's laid-back attitude.

"Okay then," Cayde said as he put some money on the counter and got up. "Follow me I know were the warehouse is."

The trio reached the warehouse, it was located in a part of town that had no one in it making it a perfect place to store anything that no one wanted found.

"So how are you familiar with Clovis Bray?" Nier asked.

"Okay, I may have hunted down a criminal in a Bray facility in Russia and I may have accidentally caused some damage to some high level assets of theirs," Cayde said. "And I may have had to hunt down some Satyra members that were causing them a few problems in order to pay off my debt to them."

"You can't be serious," Kaine said. Hearing everything about this guy made her think. 'This guy has to be an idiot.'

"But I'd like to point out that explosion was caused the security Frames shooting at me when they thought I was the bad guy, because I didn't have clearance when I was chasing after the real criminal," Cayde said. "So I'm not the guilty party their bots were just stupid."

'Okay yeah this guy is an idiot,' Kaine thought to herself.

"While working for Clovis Bray I discovered that they had some top secret nanomachines in development," Cayde said. "Before my debt was cleared I learned that it passed Alpha testing on their space station and was ready for Beta testing on the planet. They were moved to these warehouses for safekeeping after Satyra tried to raid the facility housing them in Russia."

"Any idea what these nanomachines do?" Nier asked.

"All I know is they didn't bother putting in safety measures, like a kill switch," Cayde said his tone sounding more serious. "They were too confident that no one would steal it from them."

Kaine took notice of the change in tone of Cayde's voice. 'Whatever this stuff is he must know enough that it's very dangerous in the wrong hands.'

Xxx

"Command has taken notice of your message alerting them that the mercenary Cayde Reynolds is assisting the Huntsmen. They've issued that your original orders are in effect."

"Understood."

Xxx

The trio had hidden themselves on the roof of a nearby building. Night had fallen on the city .

"Night's here if this Robotnik guy wants the nanomachines then this would be the best time to get them," Cayde said.

As if on cue they hear the sound of metallic footsteps and find groups of humanoid futuristic looking robots that stood over two meters tall approach the warehouse. They have a slim and almost triangular torso with a pronounced chest area, legs with knees bending backward, and three-toed hook-like feet. They had small machine guns for left hands. On their backs, they had what appeared to be a propulsion system shaped as two joined disks, and their heads are shaped like disks with a glowing light blue line on the front for eyes.

The robots are predominantly black, with white formfitting-plating covering their legs and front torso, and have white round plates on their shoulders. Their heads are white with a black stripe, and the midsections of their arms and pelvis are completely white. Additionally, they have a light on the left side of their chest.

"You know the music time to dance," Cayde said as he got up and jumped down while being followed by Nier and Kaine.

The robots turned their attention to the Hunters and the mercenary.

"Okay either pack-up and leave or we to this the hard way," Cayde said as he drew his revolver.

The nearest robots just pointed their machine guns and began firing at the trio. Nier countered this by activating a spell called Dark Gluttony. They were shielded by four barriers that reflected the shots back at the bots destroying some of them.

"Hard way it is," Cayde said. He then jumped over Nier and began firing his gun. Unlike a traditional revolver that normally has six rounds Cayde's had twelve rounds. He began firing at the bots taking each one out with a headshot.

"...nine...ten...eleven...twelve," Cayde said as he kept count of each one he killed. As he began to reload another bot grabbed him by neck and hoisted him in the air. As it tried to strangle him he grabbed combat knife from his belt and threw it at the bots head taking it down and making it let go of him. "Thirteen."

Kaine rushed into the horde of robots and was slicing them with her curved serrated swords. One robot tried to grab her when she had her back to it but spun and sliced it's hand off and then she sliced it in half at it's torso. Four more then transformed their right hands into missile launchers and fired at Kaine. She then dodged the missiles and destroyed the robots that fired them. Then an explosion is heard and Kaine turns around to see that a whole was made in the warehouse and several of the robots entered it.

"Oh $###," Kaine cursed realizing that she just gave them a way in.

"After them," Nier said as he and Cayde entered the building followed by Kaine.

As the group entered they see the Robotniks machines have engaged in a firefight with Frame units that were defending the contents of the warehouse. While the Frames may have taken out a few of the attacking machines it was clear that they were losing the fight.

"Back up the Frames remember we don't have authorization to be here so don't be surprised if they shoot at you," Cayde said as he reloaded.

Nier engages with a squad of machines and starts slicing them with his odachi blade but more start surround him. He then uses another of his spells called Dark Whirlwind. Four blades appear around him and begin to spin cutting down any enemy that got too close to him for fifteen seconds

Cayde kept firing at any robot that he could find. He then planted a device on a crate that he walked he walked away from. When two bots walked in front of the device it exploded and sent their remains at Cayde who sidestepped and made a gesture that mimicked a butler opening a door for a guest as the broken robots hit some other robots that were approaching Cayde. Cayde then looks as at six more robots that were approaching him and then they turned their right hands into missile launchers.

"Alright you buckets of bolts," Cayde said as he held gun. "Let's see whose faster."

After few moments of silence the robots pointed their missile launchers at Cayde who was engulfed in an Aura of golden fire and he fired at the bots. His gun fired six molten fire shots that disintegrated the robots and after the sixth shot the golden fire aura was gone.

"Bam said the lady," Cayde said as he holstered his gun after seeing that their weren't anymore enemy robots even the remaining Frames weren't attacking the Hunters and mercenary. 'Okay that's new.'

The trio regrouped to discuss what just happened.

"Looks like some of the robots got away with the nanomachines," Nier said as he looked around. "Why aren't the Frames attacking us?"

"I don't know," Cayde said. "It could be some new friend or foe identification protocol or...,"

"Or someone is watching us," Kaine said.

"Exactly," Cayde said. He looked around and found a terminal and approaches it.

"What are you doing?" Nier asked.

"Clovis Bray always has a few terminals in these warehouses for their organic personal," Cayde said as he accessed the computer. "The nanomachines hidden in this warehouse and the ones broken into are called SIVA."

"SIVA?" Nier asked.

"According to the terminal it's some sort of self-assembling, self-replicating nanotechnology," Cayde said. "It's designed to break down matter and reconstitute it into nearly anything anyone could need."

"Why would Clovis Bray make this?" Kaine asked.

"Think about it, what if you come across an area that would make for a good city but you don't want to spend years making it," Cayde said. "If you have enough of this SIVA stuff you could make it in a matter of days."

"Doctor Robotnik could use it to create an impenetrable fortress," Nier said. "But he'd need the right location and a specific number of SIVA."

"Then he'd need to raid the last SIVA warehouse cache," said Cayde. "According to this terminal theirs another cache of SIVA outside of Ichikawa and it has the largest one."

"Then we go their, stop the break-in, and then figure out his location," Kaine said. "This stuff is dangerous in the wrong hands and he can't be allowed to have."

Xxx

"Have you finished hacking the machine yet?"

"Already done ma'am I got everything off of it's hard drive. You'd think Robotnik would have better anti-hacking defenses in place. You know I don't normally get a partner on these missions it's kind of fun!"

"Emotions are prohibited."

"GAH! Sorry ma'am."

"And quit calling me ma'am! It's unnecessary."

"Okay then."

"Operator have the files we recovered been received?"

"Yes, we received them."

"What should we do about the Hunters and the mercenary?"

"Commands contacted Clovis Bray they'll have them stop being in the operation so they won't interfere."

"Copy that."

**Name: Cayde Reynolds**

**Species: Human**

**Aura: Gold**

**Semblance: Sundance**

**Description: Becomes covered in fire as hot as the sun that makes his attacks more deadly. Can be channeled into his revolver to fire molten shots at his enemies or used to form exploding daggers.**

**Weapon-Ace of Spades: A revolver that is capable of firing twelve rounds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Accessing File: SIVA_

_The SIVA nanites were envisioned by Dr. Escher Zhang of the __Clovis__ Bray in 2003 to be the next step in mankind's place in the world. The project was started to make building permanent settlements faster in order to prevent Grimm attacks on settlements still being constructed. _

_A few years later when the current head of __Clovis__ Bray, __Clovis__ Bray II the son of the founder Clovis Bray I, began to see it a new light. He had heard that a scientist working for Scrooge McDuck had invented a spaceship that move across the solar system, beyond the speed of normal rocket-ships, for the purpose of making a colony on a new world. _

_Despite hearing that it was a failure when the pilot was lost in cosmic storm he realized that colonization of worlds beyond Earth was approaching faster than what was expected. In order to create a colony settlements are needed and SIVA could create the settlements for the colonists before they arrive to their new world. He believed that SIVA could be used for it and decided to hire several top scientists to work on it and have it completed as soon as possible._

_After the Frames on his space station finished alpha testing of the nanomachines and deemed it ready, it was to begin beta testing on the planet. After Satyra tried to steal it from the Bray facilities in Russia Clovis Bray had to nanites transported to warehouses in Japan owned by several of his shelf companies to house the naites once they've determined that Satyra was not going after it anymore._

_The scientists working on the development of SIVA were too confident that the machines wouldn't be stolen that they neglected to put in any safety features, such as a kill switch._

Xxx

"What do you mean you don't want us to protect your warehouse from an attack!?" Kaine yelled.

The Hunters and mercenary were in a car driven by Nier to Ichiawa and Cayde's phone received a call from Clovis Bray II. The phone was put on speaker and Kaine was not liking the news they were getting from Mr. Bray.

"It is precisely as I said," Bray responded. "Thanks to you we now understand what must be done to stop Doctor Robotnik."

"What hire more Hunstmen and mercenaries?" Cayde asked. "Cause having us around to help out whoever you're brining in sounds like the smart thing to do."

"The situation is becoming too out of control to have the three of you risk your lives," Bray said. "But rest assured I have had your payment delivered to your bank accounts."

Bray then hung up leaving the three alone in silence.

"Okay I'm calling bull**** here," Kaine said. "He's hiding something from us."

"If theirs anything I've learned from working for Clovis Bray is that they're always up to something shady," Cayde said. "They're just good at convincing everyone not affiliated with them that they're good Samaritans."

Kaine then looks at her husband, "Nier?"

"I'm not the kind of person who would just take their payment and run," Nier said. "I want to see this until the end."

"Good, according to the information Cayde got off the terminal the warehouse holding the SIVA cache is actually an abandoned factory," Kaine explained. "Robotnik will need to send a lot more of his robots to raid the facility."

"Then we fight a hundred and ten percent harder," Nier said. "We've faced far worse and come to far to just walk away."

"This is great guys, anyone want hug when we get out?" Cayde asked but was met with zero response. "No? No hugs."

Xxx

"Operator all squads have entered the factory."

"Copy that, be advised we've detected a large force of robots on their way, so be careful."

"Understood operator will do."

Xxx

The Hunters and mercenary find the factory outside of town. Around it are a few storage warehouses and it appears that the area has just been damaged.

"Well that's not suspicious at all," Nier said as he got out of the car.

"Did we get here late?" Cayde asked. "Cause it looks like they started the party without us."

Nier looked around and found something by the wall of the factory it looked like a teenage girl and she appeared to be in a pool of her own blood!

"Over their," he said to the others.

They ran to the girl and saw that she was slumped to the wall and appeared lifeless. She appeared to be 5ft and 6 inches tall, had bright red hair, a black blindfold over her eyes, and was wearing what appeared to be black lolita style clothing. Next to her was a discarded sword.

"Who would do this?" Kaine said with a look of shock.

Cayde looked at the body closely but noticed something odd. "Uh guys what's with her left arm?"

The trio takes a look at the corpse's left arm and noticed circuitry poking out of the skin. This was not something they were expecting.

"What the heck," Kaine said. "Is she a robot or something?"

_BANG!_

_SWISH!_

_CLANK!_

"Worry about it later theirs still a fight going on!" Nier said as he rushed into the factory with Kaine and Cayde and what they found was something they were not expecting. Not only were the Frames protecting the factory from hordes of Robotniks machines but what appeared to be teenagers, dressed like the corpse outside, were fighting the machines as well.

They appeared to be mostly female with only a males among them. They were all armed with melee weapons of varying designs. The weapons resembled swords, spears, and some sort of large combat bracers. A few of the teenagers had some sort of floating pods hovering next them that fired energy rounds, missiles, powerful laser beams, generated shields, etc.

"Clovis bray had something to do with this but is this!?" Cayde said.

Suffice to say Nier and Kaine were just as confused as Cayde but they agreed with him about Clovis Bray. The current head of the exoscience and robotics company personally called them to abandon the mission and new they see why.

'These teenagers are some sort of robots,' Nier thought. 'That has to be the reason why the dead girl had circuitry poking out of her arm.'

"Guys down there," Cayde said as he pointed to something on the lower level. They saw two of the robot teenagers surrounded by robots. They both had white hair and each had a pod floating next to them. One was a girl that was 5ft 6in tall and carried two white katanas, one was normal length and was held in her hand and the second was floating in front of her back with some sort of golden halo around it. She had a small mole on her chin and wore a black hair band. The second was a boy that was 5 ft 3 in tall and had a dark katana that seemed to be the same design as the shorter katana the girl was using.

"They may be robots but they definitely need our help," Cayde said. He jumped down and activated his Semblance but instead of channeling the fire into his gun he created six knives . He threw them and each one hit a machine and exploded.

Another line of robots charged at Cayde and the human like robots but were impaled by dark spears that appeared from the ground. This was Nier's Dark Execution spell.

Another group approaches but Kaine jumps in front of them, they point their guns at her but she activates her Semblance. Her body turns black and has glowing yellow lines appearing on it and even her eyes turned yellow. She charges at the machines at a fast speed and slices many of them and throws her swords at two of them. She then uses her fist and as it turns out has become stronger as evidence by the fact that she just destroyed a robot head with just one punch. She grabs her swords and charges at the last one just as her body returns to normal and destroys it.

"Where the heck did you three come from!?" exclaimed the male robot.

"It doesn't matter 9S our orders are to protect the factory from Dr. Robotnik's attacking machines and to prevent them from taking the SIVA prototype," said neutral sounding female robot.

"But these people just came out of nowhere 2B," said the now identified 9S. "And I thought they were ordered to not operate here?"

"Clovis Bray anticipated that they would come here," said 2B. "And it does not hinder the mission."

"Right" Understood," said 9S.

The five rejoin the fight against the attacking machines and though they held their own alongside the defenders their just too many attackers. Frames and other humanoid robots were killed and the SIVA nanomachines were being stolen. With the number of attackers the factory's defenders just couldn't be everywhere all at once. Nier made use of his Semblance Gestalt sending out his shadow double to aid in the fight but he could only make one and even that wasn't enough. Soon the battle was over and it could hardly be called a victory for the defenders.

"Pod 042 can you get a read out on the amount of SIVA that was stolen?" 2B asked.

"Affirmative," the light colored pod spoke in a male voice. "Approximately 90 % of all SIVA nanites was stolen."

"Blast," said 2B.

"Hey you're welcome for us saving your butts back their," Cayde said.

"Oh sorry, thanks for helping us back their," 9S said politely. "Though their wasn't really any need 2B and I have faced far worse."

"Don't worry about it champ," Cayde said as he patted 9S on the shoulder. "Same thing happens with me a lot on my missions."

"Can we get back on track here!" Kaine demanded. "Like what the heck are you!?"

"Well, we're androids ma'am," 9S answered.

"Well why are you here?" Nier asked

"I'm sure I can answer that," said a familiar voice.

The Hunters and mercenary look up to see a middle-age man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes enter the factory, this was Clovis Bray II. Everyone leaves the factory and sees several airships, the living androids enter the ships with the remaining SIVA and the dead androids. Nier, Kaine, and Cayde approach the middle-age Russian man for their answers.

"Well what the f### is going on here Bray!? Kaine demanded.

"If you must know Project YoRHa was a group of created for the betterment of mankind, Human, Faunus, and Mobian," Bray said. "They were created by secretive Black Ops groups and governments to protect the world by working outside of the law, my father's company was the one who proposed their creation."

"So you created mindless androids to do your bidding!?" Nier said.

"They are hardly mindless Nier," Bray said. "You've seen it yourself they have their own emotions and personalities, despite trying to create androids that lacked emotions they gained emotions and act like humans giving them a survival instinct and seek to succeed alive."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that made them to fight and die," Kaine said. "Lookat them! They're like kids in a Hunstmen Academy!"

"Not necessarily, according to their combat data they're skills are on par with Hunstsmen class III-IV with a few even on par with Class V's," Bray. "Besides their not dead permanently they are capable of saving their data and it's sent to a new body should their current one be destroyed."

"Okay, while we're on the subject," Cayde interjected. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because even if you tell someone they won't believe you," Bray said. "And like I said several governments support Project YoRHa it's not something you can just get ride of. Now if you don't mind I have more pressing matters to attend to and I expect you to not interfere."

Bray walks away from the group and enters one of the airships leaving the Hunters and mercenary alone.

"That god**** self-righteous pompous ***hole," Kaine shouted which briefly activated her Semblance for a couple of seconds before returning to normal.

Nier went o the car and selected a number and turned it back on to speaker. Once it was done ringing Cayde and Kaine approached him.

_"Hello," said the voice of Master Splinter._

"Master Splinter it's use," Nier said. "We have a question to ask you."

_"What is it?" Splinter asked._

"What do you know about Project YoRHa?" Kaine asked in a calm tone.

After brief period of silence Splinter responded. _"Did Bray tell you?"_

"He did, right after we met his androids," Cayde said.

_"It was a project proposed by a Russian scientist named Zinnia after the Cold War ended," Splinter said. "He received resources and funding from Black Ops groups under the orders of their governments, a few secret organization, and even groups that secretly break the law."_

"Why make it?" Nier asked.

_"Zinnia knew that conflict would always arise whether from Grimm or mankind's own petty squabbles so he decided to create the project with the help of Clovis Bray I to create a group that could be allowed to work outside the law," Splinter said. "They have the backings of the Russian and British government, P.O.I.N.T., __Outer_ _Haven_ _Academy__, and a few other groups you shouldn't need to know about."_

"We can't get ride of them can we?" Nier asked solemnly.

_"Several government organizations want them to exist and hav given them their backing, I'm afraid their is nothing we can do," Splinter said._

Nier gave no response as he merely hung up and walked a few feet away from the car. He looked up at the night sky and screamed out in frustration. He summoned five Dark Hand's and smashed them into the concrete ground before falling to his news.

Kaine approaches him and places her hand on his soldier. "Come on," she said to her husband in a gentle tone. "Let's just go home."

"Yeah," Nier said solemnly. "Let's just do that."

**Name: Kaine**

**Species: Human**

**Aura: Black**

**Semblance: Berserker**

**Description: Her skin turns black and gains yellow glowing lines, while her eyes start to glow yellow. This semblance allows her to move faster and makes her stronger. It also pumps up her aggression but can only stay active on it's own for 45 seconds. Capabl of being turned off willingly.**

**Weapon-Serrated swords: A Two curved serrated swords.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Accessing File: Project YoRHa_

_Project YoRHa was proposed by Russian scientist Zinnia of the __Clovis__ Bray corporation as a secret military project that would create androids tasked with the purpose of protecting mankind from threats such as Grimm and terrorists. The androids would be stronger than the average person and their lack of Aura would be made up for with advance weapon training, skills that ordinary people are unable to perform, and possess state-of-the-art virus protection to protect them from anyone who would try to corrupt their systems and gain control. Unfortunately the project required more materials and devices than what Clovis Bray and the Soviet Union military had to make the androids superior to the Frame units and use of A.I. was forbidden by Clovis Bray I who believed that it would be inhuman to send an expendable soldier with a mind based on a human, Faunus, or Mobian out to die._

_But as luck would have it the __Soviet Union__ would be dissolved and the Cold War would end allowing __Clovis__ Bray to able to reach out to other countries for aid. In the process they gained the attention of shadowy organizations that seek to protect the world at any cost and threw in their support to Project YoRHa. Groups that are known to support YoRHa include Outer Haven Academy, Skyfall Academy, governments such as Russia and the United Kingdom, a few members of the French government who wish to take back the land they lost to the kingdom of Rodigan, the U.S. military Black Ops group of Area 49-B who were ordered by President George H.W. Bush to assist the project, P.O.I.N.T., and the Grey People._

_Area 49-B supplied some key materials YoRHa needed such as schematics of alien weaponry like the Neurometer, blueprints of the engines of UFOs that they captured, and information of alien power sources that Area 49-B has managed to reverse engineer. But perhaps their biggest contribution was the cores of an unidentified machine life form. The machine was inactive when it was found, it stood at least 8 feet tall, possessed a black chassis, and had green symbols on it. Because it was deemed inhumane to use traditional A.I. for the creation of the androids the machine core was studied and copies were made for the android units. The core became known as the "Black Box," it is a small cube shaped object that serves as a combination of a power cell and memory module._

_In 1998 the first thirty androids were created and ready for deployment. Unexpectedly the androids acted like human beings displaying emotions such as fear, love, hatred, kindness, etc. and even the want for a family of their own. While initially concerned __Clovis__ Bray and their backers for Project YoRHa but it was quickly seen as a blessing. If they could think like humans than they would have a need for survival in combat. Over time __Clovis__ Bray worked on finding away to back up the androids data so they wouldn't need to constantly make more should a large number be destroyed._

_Though YoRHa is managed by it's backers, __Clovis__ Bray still owns it and relays the orders to the androids._

_Accessing File: The Bunker_

_The Bunker is an underground complex serving as the HQ for YoRHa located in the Vostochny Cosmodrome acting as a HQ for Project YoRHa. Operator units and the android commander of YoRHa White, receive orders from __Clovis__ Bray and give orders to their field operatives. _

_In 2000 Clovis Bray was able to design a way for YoRHa units to back up their data so destroyed units can continue fighting. The Bunker is installed with servers that YoRHa units back up their data to. Once killed the unit's back up data will be sent to a new body allowing them to continue fighting. It is advised that unit regularly backup their data because any memory they make after backing up their data will be lost._

_The Bunker possesses advanced virus protection software and A.I. units that protects it from outside hacking and viruses. It is believed that some information on the A.I. units was discovered by the public which led to the rumors of __Clovis__ Bray creating a military A.I. to direct the Russian military and operating supposed war satellites._

_Accessing File: YoRHa Units_

_YoRHa units serve the purpose of going on missions to face dangerous Grimm, terrorists such as Satyra, and recon missions into countries led by tyrants such as Rodigan were they evaluate their threat level to see if they should intervene. Originally YoRHa units were classified as the A (Attacker), G (Gunner), and S (Scanner) units. The A and G prototypes were phased out in the year 2000 though a four surviving prototypes from these lines remain active and have been upgraded, unit White serves as the commander of YoRHa she also lacks a normal unit designation despite being part of the A-type seies. Units are stronger and faster than most humans, and their combat skills show that they are on par with class 3-4 Hunters, and a few units skills have been shown to be on par with a class 5 Hunter._

_YoRHa androids have a variety of hair colors, including tones not common in humans such as white and red. They typically have dark eyes and wear black uniforms or armor. The only unit in YoRHa who does not follow this clothing code is the Commander White, who wears white. Due to their heavily reinforced combat frames, a YoRHa android is about two and a half times the weight of a healthy human of equivalent size. Combat androids are supposed to have a personality defined by their unit class (B being neutral, S inquisitive, etc) but in practice YoRHa models display a range of personality types similar to their human creators. Units with the same number all share a common base personality construct, though their experiences can radically alter this in practice. Each YoRHa unit is referred to by their number and assigned designation. For the prototypes it's their designation followed by their production number for current models it's their production number followed by their assigned designation. While their use to be an even number of male and female androids, despite the males greater physical strength they were declared a failure due to their inability to work cooperatively._

_YoRHa units can perform most actions a human could, including sleeping, eating and drinking, though these are not required and performed only as and when the unit feels like it. Their body structure does mean that certain foods, particularly oily fish, will seriously compromise their functionality. The combat chassis is largely self-cleaning with only occasional replacement of filters needed to maintain peak performance, although some units prefer to bathe regularly as they enjoy how it feels. They cannot naturally reproduce and are not fitted with any kind of genitals._

_Accessing File: YoRHa unit designations_

_YoRHa's androids are divided into specific models for defined roles. Over time, models were phased out, updated, or added onto face ongoing threats. Known models include:_

§ _A - Attacker: specialized in close-ranged combat, with exceptional dash abilities and an experimental "berserk mode" ("B mode") only used in this variant. Obsolete, but known to have been one of the three original YoRHa android prototypes._

§ _B - Battler: all-purpose combat unit, a hybrid of the A and G prototype models. This type was developed by utilizing the battle data on surviving A and G units._

§ _D - Defender: focused on defensive tactics such as the use of barriers that are installed in them without the use of a Pod, and heavily reinforced against viruses._

§ _E - Executioner: combat model specifically designed for anti-android operations. E-models are often covertly deployed and given another type designation, charged with monitoring and, if need be, eliminating androids who have violated YoRHa's policies in some way, including those at risk of or in the process of deserting, and those in unauthorized possession of classified information. E-models seem to be functionally similar to B-models regardless of their designation. Traitor YoRHa units have their back-up data reset to believing that they were just made. Only __Clovis__ Bray, YoRHa's backers, and a few androids in command such as Commander White know about the E-types existence._

§ _G - Gunner: specialized in long-range combat. Obsolete, but known to have been one of the original YoRHa android prototypes. In 2009 data on the G-models were uploaded to the Frames to improve their combat effectiveness._

§ _H - Healer: specialized repair unit, with additional tools both for repairing physical damage and dealing with data corruption and electronic warfare. H-models were at one point also responsible for uploading squad Black Box data to the Bunker along with S-models._

§ _O - Operator: logistical model, provides intel and missions for units in the field as well as collecting and compiling command-level data for operations in The Bunker. One Operator is assigned to each combat unit in the field. The O series are not designed for combat, and are not permitted to leave The bunker._

§ _S - Scanner: scout unit with additional sensor capabilities and a comprehensive hacking suite for gathering data. Alongside the H-models they were charged with uploading the personality data of themselves and their companions to servers in the Bunker. S-models are especially unique being the only current-production male YoRHa androids, due to testing finding that male combat-focused models were stronger but poor at cooperation. In the early stages of project YoRHa their use to be female Scanner models, but all female prototypes were destroyed before android data could be backed up._

_YoRHa androids are able to switch roles at their own request, presumably by having their data uploaded to a body of another model type._

_Accessing File: YoRHa equipment_

_The equipment used by the androids of Project YoRHa was made from and/or based off of equipment given to them from the military Black Ops group of Area 49-B. YoRHa combat models typically use high-tech bladed weapons capable of creating shockwaves that can hit enemies from a distance in their missions, though the manipulator system used by combat units (called the near-field combat system, NFCS) to control their weaponry can in practice interface with virtually any object, from a purpose-built weapon to a discarded iron pipe. The manipulator fields produced by NFCS take the form of a series of glowing translucent golden halo-like rings along the length of whatever the field is holding, and allow movement in ways that would be impossible if the android handled weapons with only their hands. YoRHa weapons can copy memories of it's users and install them onto a different user. _

_Combat models usually wear clothing in a Gothic Lolita style, though they can be issued heavy body armor for more dangerous missions._ _They typically wear a black visor resembling a blindfold that is equipped with a variety of sensors, though their eyes are perfectly functional without it. Operator models do not wear such a visor, instead wearing a veil that covers their mouth._

_Insertion of troops and heavier combat is handled by single-seat SSTO aircraft referred to as "Flight Units," which can shift form from a powerful fighter craft to a bipedal mech for all-aspect combat: the unit also uses the legs of the bipedal mode as landing gear. Squads can also be deployed by shuttles that move at fast speeds. The shuttles and flight units have been tested to be capable of breaking through the atmosphere._

_For fire support in ground missions, YoRHa units can be assigned a small AI companion referred to as a Pod. These hovering devices are primarily used to carry ranged weapons, but also serve as an additional assistant to the YoRHa unit, dealing with trivial mission-related issues and general questions to save contacting Operators. Pods are also equipped with special weapon programs based on some of the equipment from Area 49-B. Pods may offer advice against an android's current course of action, but ultimately must obey all direct orders from the unit they were originally assigned to, even those that go against YoRHa command's directives. They are also equipped with a series of manipulator limbs for handling delicate objects or performing repairs, a variety of medical supplies such as staunching gel and a powerful searchlight to assist their android companion in navigating dark areas visually. The firing interface for the Pod is provided by the android's far-field combat system (FFCS)._

_Though __Clovis__ Bray technically owns the equipment they made for YoRHa they are forbidden from selling it to the public by their backers._

Xxx

Unknown island, located 500 miles east of Andromeda City.

9S was your basic YoRHa scanner unit. He was inquisitive and he normally expressed emotions like most YoRHa units even though others try to remind them not show emotion (even though the sticklers end up expressing their emotions as well). He received orders and followed them, whether it was to scout out a location, recover data, and of course kill enemies. But from time-to-time he'd think of them as something like...

"Man this job can be a real drag."

...like that.

After Doctor Robotnik's robots raided the last SIVA warehouse and acquired most of the nanites it Clovis Bray ordered YoRHa to attack the good doctor. Thanks to 9S hacking Robotnik's machines he was able to learn about Robotnik's plan to use SIVA to turn Andromeda City into an impenetrable fortress. The data showed that he was having his robot army come with him as part of the expedition, though considering he was bringing an army and his plans it looks more like an invasion, and the island he's based on is the staging ground for it. Thanks to the recovered data they have a map that has the complete layout of the island and it's facility.

His part in the mission was to disable a turret node. With the data he recovered command learned Robotnik's location and that he set up defense turrets around the island each section controlled by a node. 9S and few other scanner models were sent inside of disarmed torpedoes to reach the island undetected and without the turrets being alerted.

_Ring-Ring_

And now he's receiving a message from his assigned operator. In front of him his black Pod Unit 153 displayed a holographic screen that had his Operator's face on it. Like all YoRHa units her eyes are a shade of blue but like most O-units she had blonde hair that had a black hair band in it, and like other O-units she wore a veil instead of the black visor like blindfold that other YoRHa units wore. Operator 21O is level-headed, cold, and impersonal. She shuns 9S's attempts at casual conversation and does not pay heed to his compliments of her.

_"Operator 21O to 9S, come in 9S," 21O said._

"This is 9S, go ahead operator," 9S responded.

_"Command and __Clovis__ Bray has assigned all Operators assigned to the S-models in the operation to review their objectives," 21O said. "Shall we begin with your review?"_

"Yeah, yeah," 9S said. He found the idea of going over something he already knows as pointless.

_"One affirmation will suffice 9S," 21O said._

"Right. My mission is to disable the nearby turret control node disabling the turrets on one side of the island allowing YoRHa to send in flight units and shuttles carrying troops unharmed," 9S said. "Once my objective is complete I'm to rendezvous with 2B's squad and assist them in the battle. All YORHa units are to destroy every enemy machine insight, kill or capture Dr. Robotnik, and to retrieve or destroy the stolen SIVA nanomachines."

_"Very good 9S," 21O said. "Proceed with the mission and be careful."_

Before 9S could respond she hung up leaving him alone with his pod unit.

"She could've at least let me say goodbye," 9S said.

He looked around the area to give himself a good understanding of where he currently is. He could see several turrets near him pointing out towards the sea and sky prepared to shoot anything that isn't part of Robotnik's forces. He sprint past the turrets at a pace that normal humans couldn't run at but stopped alongside the wall of a building to get a good look of what was ahead. It was a clearing between him and the next cluster of buildings but their robots patrolling it in squads.

"Pod 153 how close am I to the turret control node?" 9S asked.

"Analysis: map data shows that the node is in the first building of the next cluster of structures," Pod 153 answered with a feminine. "Hypothesis: enemy security will be higher. Fighting through the enemy combatants inside is a high probability."

But before he can make it he'll have to get past the patrols hopefully without a fight. If he'll want that to happen 9S will have to wait for the right moment. The patrol groups past each other and after a few seconds to make sure they can't spot him he sprints past them making it to the next cluster of buildings and enters the turret control node. Once inside he saw that he was now in a hallway.

"Pod where do I go from here?" 9S asked.

"Analyzing map data. ... ... location found marking on map," Pod 153 said.

9S follows the direction that his marker is pointed to and runs down the hall. He stops whenever he comes across a corridor to see if their are any enemy patrols. As his luck would have it he comes face to face with three of Robotnik's robots. 9S pulls out his katana and destroys one of them while the other two use their thrusters to back out and start shooting him.

"Pod provide fire support."

"Complying."

Pod 153 begins shooting the robots with it's equipped auto gun, firing energy projectiles at the attacking robots. Once the robots are destroyed 9S continues with his mission to find the turret node control room. Once he reaches the entrance for the room he begins receiving transmissions from the other deployed Scanner models.

_"This is 4S I have deactivated turret control node 1."_

_"This is 31S I have deactivated turret control node 3."_

"Turret control node 2 is the only one still active," Pod 153 said. "Analysis: Unit 9S should deactivate turret control node 2 before Doctor Ivo Robotnik realizes the truth."

"You don't need to tell me twice," 9S responded.

He enters the turret control room to find six more robots inside. They turn their attention to 9S and five of them each fires a rocket at 9S.

"Pod activate shield program."

Pod 153 complies with his request and creates a shield around 9S. The rockets explode on impact but the shield was already running out of energy. As soon as the shield fell 9S dashes forward and swings his sword at one of the robots sending a shock wave "sword arc" at it. The shock wave slices the robot in half leaving five bots left. One of the robots then charges at 9S while firing it's gun. A couple of bullets manage to hit 9S but once he was close to it he cuts off it's left arm and then slices off it's head. Three of the remaining robots circle around 9S and fire at him but he manages to dash out of their line of fire and two of the robots end up taking each other out. 9S has Pod 153 shoot it's auto gun on the robot that was destroyed by friendly fire. The remaining robot then approaches 9S, it fires a missile at 9S but he manages to avoid it and he charges at the robot. When he got close enough to the robot it tries to smash him with its missile launcher. It missed but the shockwave sends 9S back to the wall.

"Pod 153 activate laser mode," 9S ordered as he got up and ran around the robot.

"Acknowledged."

The box on top of Pod 153 split apart and went sideways charging up energy until it fired a powerful laser beam that destroyed the last robot.

"All targets eliminated," Pod 153 said. "Analysis: Unit 9S should hack into the system and disable the turret control node."

"Right," 9S said.

He places his hand over the control panel and a ring appears around it. 9S's conscious enters some sort of cyberspace that resembles a library. He looks around until he sees a light emitting from a bookshelf and he goes to it. Once he goes to it he grabs the light and pulls it out, and then he appears back in the real world.

"Hacking successful. All turret control nodes are offline," Pod 153 said. "Sending intel to command to begin attack. Intercepting transmission."

_"What's going!? Why are my turrets deactivating!? Someone get them back online __NOW__!" said a very angry voice._

"Was that Dr. Robotnik?" 9S asked.

"Affirmative. Command has ordered that turret node control rooms be destroyed to prevent turrets from being reactivated."

"Don't need to tell me twice," 9S said. He swung his sword a few times to send out shockwaves to destroy the panels keeping the turrets from being reactivated. After that he left the room to rendezvous with 2B and her squad.

Xxx

Meanwhile...

Above the clouds several shuttles are flying to the island Doctor Robotnik has based himself on. And leading the shuttles are YoRHa flight units, crafts capable of operating as powerful aircrafts and can transform into bipedal mechs for all-aspect combat. The infiltration units sent to disable Dr. Robotnik's anti-air turrets may have succeeded in their mission but they had to be prepared for any machines capable of attacking flyers. One squad of six YoRHa units is seen, the unit in the back has a white flight unit in contrast to the other five black ones, the white colored one signified that the pilot is the captain of the squad. The squad is currently receiving a call.

_"This is YoRHa command. Alpha squad, come in," said an unidentified Operator_

_"2B here. All units are prepared for aerial combat with Dr. Robotnik's machines. Autopilot systems are green across the board."_

The operator receives information that all six YoRHa units in the squad are present. 7B, 12H, 2B, 11B, 4B, and 1D (the captain).

_"This is Operator 6O. All units confirmed," said the now identified Operator 6O. "Alpha squad once you reach the island's airspace, proceed to manual attack formation. Then once your clear land and regroup with Scanner model 9S and complete the mission by any means necessary."_

_"Understood," said 2B._

Suddenly a missile hits one of the flight units causing it to fly off course. The pilot manages to scream before static cuts her off and her flight unit explodes with her in it.

_"12H down," said 1D. "All units initiate manual mode and rely on visuals to evade. You have permission to engage any enemy unit you come across."_

_"Already engaged. Free movement unlocked," said 2B's pod unit 042._

_"Origin point of missile confirmed. Dr. Robotnik has flyers in the air," 1D said. "All squads are being notified."_

Once the squad gets through the clouds they see the island as well as a squad of flying robots. The robots looked like they could operate at both high speed flight and as a hovering attack robot. By the time Alpha squad sighted them a second missile was launched and hit another flight unit destroying it.

_"11B down," 1D said. "Our Ho229 cancellers are ineffective."_

_"Operator 6O to all flight unit squads. You have to protect the transport shuttles at all costs."_

Alpha squad immediately engages the oncoming enemy flyers. The enemy was equipped with machine guns and missiles. But the flight units possessed strong maneuverability, had stronger weapons such as neurometer blasters, and evasion tech to help avoid missile locks. The first wave was down, but a second wave had approached Alpha squad and destroyed another flight unit.

_"7B down," 1D said this time with a hint of worry in her voice since now half her squad was just destroyed._

Once more Alpha squad engaged in aerial combat with the enemy. The squad was outnumbered but they remained vigilant and were prepared to fight in such conditions. If a flight unit got close to an enemy air unit they activated the heavy attack mode on the flight unit causing the engines to flare and spin around destroying anything close to it. While 2B and 4B were fighting some of the enemies 1D was engaging two other enemy flyers. She fired a missile at one destroying it but the other managed to hit her flight unit with a missile damaging one of the engines. 1D was loosing control of the flight unit but she managed to turn it around and fire one of her own missiles at the enemy flyer before her flight unit exploded.

_"1D down. Assuming captain's duties," 2B said._

2B's flight unit used an electronic paint to turn her flight unit from to white showing that she is now the captain of what remained of Alpha squad. 2B and 4B noticed that more enemy air units were beginning to surround them.

_"Multiple surrounding enemy air units confirmed. Requesting permission to assume mobile configuration," 2B said 6O._

_"Permission granted," replied 6O._

The remaining two flight units transformed into bipedal mechs. They immediately engaed the enemy. A few missiles were fired at 2B but she used the flight units plasma blade to destroy them and fired neurometer blasts at the enemy. When more enemy flight units began came to surround 2B and 4B they activated their flight units salvo fire. In aircaft mode the flight units sand out a swarm of missles but in biped mode they fire a circle of missiles destroying most of their targets. A few stranglers remained but 2B and 4B used their flight units plasma blades to destroy them.

_"Captain, I think-," 4B said before she was destroyed by a missile._

_"...4B down," 2B said._

2B saw that it came from another enemy flyer that was coming to Alpha squads position. 'That robot must have been chased off by one of the other squads.' 2B thought to herself.

The robot fired it's weapons at 2B but she was quicker to evade any bullets and missiles and shot the robot out of the sky.

_"2B to Operator 6O. All allied nits down. Awaiting further orders."_

_"O-Operator to 2B. All flight unit squads have finished mopping up the remaining enemy air units. The shuttles are landing. We need you to rendezvous with unit 9S and regroup with Omega squad and carry out the mission."_

_"Understood."_

2B's flight unit transformed to flight mode and flew to the island. She reached an area where a few shuttles and flight units had begun to land. She transformed her flight unit back into biped mode in order to land. A metal covering in front of the flight unit parted ways revealing 2B and she stepped out of the flight unit. Instead of the black gothic lolita like outfit 2B was wearing YoRHa issued heavy body armor instead. It was black with a gold trimming, a tube connected from the back to below the chest, instead of high-heeled shoes it had metallic boots, a half-circle blade was on each elbow, and she wore a WW2 styled German helmet with a mask that had two green eyepieces and possessed a mouth design. The body armor was mostly designed for intimidation purposes in addition to the protection it brings.

As she looked around she saw a few shuttles and flight units land in her area. Among the androids entering the area she saw one that entered the area from around the corner of a building. It was 9S as well as his pod Unit 153.

"You made it 2B," 9S said as he greeted 2B. "I heard about what happened to your squad and I'm sorry."

"Their data was backed up before the operation started," 2B said. "They didn't die for good."

"Yeah but still they died as the them that existed after their data was backed up," 9S said. "They lost their current selves that existed. It may have been brief but they still lost a piece of their own memories."

"That's...actually an interesting idea their 9S," 2B said letting her emotionless guise slip.

"Wait-wait-wait, did I just blow your mind," 9S said in a shocked manner.

"Emotions are prohibited," 2B said in her normal emotionless speech pattern.

"GAH!"

"Come on we have a mission to do let's meet up with Omega squad."

"R-right 2B."

They made their way to one of the shuttles were five YoRHa androids and a single Pod Unit were stepping off of. Four of the androids were not wearing helmets. One had short silvery-white hair long 2B and 9S, another had short bright red hair, the third had grey hair that was shorter then her companions giving her a boyish look, and the fourth had short brown hair. The fifth android was programming the Pod unit and stopped when she nudged the white haired android.

"8B over their," she said to the android.

"Thanks for alerting me 10H," 8B said as she turned her attention to 9S and 2B who took off her helmet. "Where's the rest of Alpha Squad?"

"They were killed before we landed," 2B said.

"11B...no...," the brown haired android whispered.

"Captain our orders was that we were to work with all of Alpha squad and their assigned scanner unit," the red haired android said. "Do you think the seven of us will be enough?"

"We can make it work 22B," 8B said then turned to 2B and 9S. "Remember we all need to watch each others back on this mission so be ready for anything."

"Understood."

"Right."

"10H you're Pod Unit is our guide so have him led us to our coordinates," 8B said.

"Right. 006," 10H said.

"Marking location on map. Sharing coordinates and map data with Pod Units 042 and 142," Pod 006 said.

"Let's go people," 8B said as the group moved out and 2B put her helmet back on.

8B stopped the brown haired android and said to her, "16D I know hearing about your combat mentor 11B getting taken out of the operation is rough, but I need you to keep your head in the game."

"Understood captain."

The group followed the directions for their objective. The data that was recovered by 9S showed that Dr. Robotnik had placed supplies of SIVA in five different locations on the island. The objective of the Alpha and Omega squads was to secure one of these caches. As they approached the building their objective is in they came across a few robots but made quick work of them.

"Hey 2B," 9S said. "Most people who know me well enough call me Nines. When do you think you'll call me that?"

"9S works just fine," 2B responded.

"Yeah but Nines is shorter," 9S said.

"Cut the chatter we've arrived at our objective," 2B said as the group arrived at a building that was marked on their map.

"Everyone be ready for anything," 8B said and turned to the grey haired android. "64B try not to rush in. Always remember to keep a cool head in combat."

"Understood captain," 64B responded.

The group entered the building and encountered enemy robots. Among the robots were the usual white colored ones was another that was the same model but was red and black and the missile launcher was replaced with a different style cannon. Their was also another model that was bigger and had much larger arms that look like they can spin. Some canisters containing the SIVA nanites were being transported on a conveyer system to an unknown location underground.

"Here they come show them what you can do," 8B said.

The group charges in and engages the robots. 22B and 64B fought using a sword and braces that had pincers surging with energy, respectively. 8B slashed multiple robots with a spear and switched to a spear when one of the bigger robots charged at her. When it hot close she sidestepped it and then stabbed it in the back. 10H and 16D fought as well but they mainly provided supported to the group. One of the red robots fired a missile aimed at 16D she dodged it but unlike the missiles fired from the white robots it was a tracking missile instead. She immediately activated a barrier around her and the missile detonated on impact. 9S and 2B were fighting a group of robots together but when 2B wasn't looking one of the larger robots punched her sending her across the room and knocking her helmet off. The robot stepped on her helmet but was destroyed by 9S and 10H.

10H and her Pod approached 2B and began to scan her. "Let me check for any damage."

"I'm fine 10H," 2B said as she put on her visor blindfold.

"Just remember to keep a sharper eye out."

The battle ended and the group deactivated the conveyer system that was transporting the SIVA canisters. 2B called Operator 6O to report what they found. Her Pod unit activated a holographic screen that displayed Operator 6O, she looked just like the other Operator units but her blond hair was longer and tied in two braids.

"2B to Operator 6O we've recovered the SIVA nanites. But some of it was transported onto a conveyers system that goes underneath the island. Have any of the other squads encountered anything like this?"

"Let me see. Delta and Nova squad secured a building containing SIVA but they didn't find a conveyer system. Command wants you and Omega squad to follow the conveyer system and find the rest of the SIVA nanites. Good luck to you 2B."

"Understood."

Xxx

In order to get to their objective 2B, 9S, and Omega squad decided to ride down the cranes of the conveyer system. They moved in a downward sloping direction until they reached a flat surface underground. As they got off the cranes they found a door that led to a wide open room and one of the SIVA canisters was in it.

Xxx

Unknown to the group they were being watched by Dr. Robotnik.

"These androids ruined my plans I don't have enough SIVA to turn Andromeda into my new impenetrable fortress now. They're just as annoying as that meddlesome Sonic." Robotnik said as he looked at a few other screens showing androids fighting his robots and recovering SIVA. "Luckily I have enough on hand to take anger out on this group."

He turned toward a panel and pressed a few buttons on it.

"Through experimentation I discovered something about this nanomachine that not even Clovis Bray knew about."

Xxx

Omega squad approached the canister and then it opened unleashed a moving red cloud of SIVA nanites. It touched the members of Omega squad and Pod 002. The nanites entered their bodies causing red and grey veins to appear on their bodies. The infected androids screamed in pain and fell to the ground. 2B and 9S were spared because 9S had Pod 153 encase them in a barrier but they cloud remained. outside.

"We can't let that thing touch us 2B," 9S said.

"Agreed."

"Analysis: Unit 2B should have this pod unit use program A080: Wave to destroy the SIVA swarm," Pod 042 said.

"Got it," 2B said. "9S drop the barrier on my mark...mark!"

"On it!"

As soon as 9S dropped the barrier the SIVA swarm rushed at them but they got out of the way. 2B jumped into the air and had Pod 042 shoot a ball of energy at the swarm that destroyed some of them and sent out a wave that destroyed the rest. With the SIVA swarm gone the androids approached the bodies of Omega squad.

"Are they dead?" 2B asked.

"Black Box signatures detected within Omega squad members," Pod 153 said.

The Omega squad androids got up, drew their weapons, and started laughing like maniacs.

"What the heck?" 9S said.

9S and 2B then saw 10H and noticed that the eye pieces of her helmet weren't glowing green anymore then they flashed red.

"What happened to them!?" 2B said as she blocked a sword strike from 16D.

"Hypothesis: the SIVA nanites are now controlling the androids of Omega squad," Pod 042 said as it used its energy gun to destroy an infected Pod 002. "Recommendation: destroy the members of Omega squad."

"Wait!? WHAT!?" 9S said as he blocked an attacked from 64B. "We can't just kill them their still our fellow androids."

"We don't have a choice 9S it's either us or them," 2B said. 16D charged at her but when she swung her sword 2B managed to dodge it and countered by cutting 16D in half.

9S looked at 16D's corpse and at his sword. he then tightens his grip at the handle and looks at 64B. He then charges at her and when she tried to punch him he sidestepped and sliced both her arms off and then stabbed her through the head. 22B then approaches him holding two swords as she gave a creepy smile to the Scanner unit. She swings both swords at him but 9S manages to block a couple of swings and gets stuck in a sword lock with the infected android. He manages to push her back and stab his katana through 22B's chest killing her.

"G-glory to man-k-k-kind," 8B said as she and 10H surrounded 2B. 8B charges at 2B but she blocks 8B and pushes her back, giving her the time to cut down a charging 10H. Once 10H was dead 2B switched to her large katana and managed to keep 8B on the defensive, once 2B had an opening she grabbed her regular katana and slashed 8B with it. With her defeated all of the infected androids were dead.

"We...just killed fellow androids," 9S said as he looked around.

"Hypothesis: the SIVA nanomachines possessed abilities that not even Clovis Bray was aware of," Pod 042 said. "Analysis: YoRHa command should be aware of SIVA's other affects."

"Agreed. Pod send all combat data to command and have them tell the other squads. Need them to be more careful with these SIVA nanites." 2B said.

_"And if I were you I'd be more worried myself right now!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Accessing File: YoRHa No.2 Type E_

_Unit 2E (covertly known as 2B to hide her identity as a executioner unit) is a executioner combat model designated with the function of killing rogue YoRHa units. Her skills make her suitable for solo missions into enemy territory, Grimm or terrorist. _

_One of her purposes is to observe YoRHa unit9S and to execute him should he perform an action that could jeopardize Project YoRHa. She has executed him five times and with each time his back up memory is reset to prevent him from remembering anything. Observers have noted that 2B expresses frustration and pain each time she kills 9S. One of his rogue acts was when he hacked into Clovis Bray and discovered that the Black Box cores of the androids was actually based on the core of the unknown machine life form recovered by Area 49-B._

_Observations have suggested that 2B values her memories and has grown to see 9S as a friend. It is believed that this behavior stems from when she killed the rogue prototype android A2 (who 2B seems to be modeled after based on their striking resemblance to one another). In the encounter she took A2's weapons, Virtuous Contract a normal length white katana, and Virtuous Treaty a much larger white katana. Both swords held copies of A2's memories as well as the memories of A2's deceased squad mate A4. YoRHa weapons are equipped with a function to copy the memories of the units who use them so should a different unit use them they can gain their memories. This was done purely for the purpose to increase the combat abilities of YoRHa units, the process was also used to see is any YoRHa unit taken out planned on betraying the project._

_Xxx_

"Commander we've received a transmission from Pod 042," said Operator 6O.

The Bunker is the underground headquarters for Project YoRHa to commence their operations. Located in the Vostochny Cosmodrome of Russia they were able to monitor their field units and right now they were communicating with their android who are attacking Dr. Robotnik's base of observations to recover the SIVA nanomachines he stole from Clovis Bray.

The communications room was large and manned by Operator units and the Commander White. In front of the room was a large screen that showed a map of the world and one part of it was marked showing the operation against Dr. Robotnik. On the sides of a platform were two groups of Operator units communicating with the field units and connecting the platform by an elevator was Commander White and in front of her was another group of Operators.

Commander White of Project YoRHa is 5 ft 74 in tall, she wore lolita styled clothing that was the same color as her name, she had green eyes instead of blue like the other YoRHa units, possessed long blond hair, and carried a riding crop with her. Her hair had two orange ornaments in it, one on each side of her head.

"What does it say?" White asked.

"New information on the SIVA nanites...NO WAY!? Commander if I'm reading this right the SIVA nanites are capable of taking control of any machine they come in contact with including androids." Operator 6O said.

This was troubling news for the commander to hear. Clovis Bray didn't know their own device could be capable of such a feat. She has to let them know about this, if SIVA can affect machines then what could it do to organic life.

"Operator 6O have all our deployed units be more careful with the SIVA they're transporting and send this data to Clovis Bray." Commander White said.

"Copy that."

"Have 2B and 9S reported anything else?"

"We lost contact with them once Pod 042 sent it's message. And all our other squads are busy securing the other SIVA nanites and eliminating the rest of Dr. Robotnik's machines."

"As soon as one of the other squads becomes available send them to 2B and 9S' last known location they might've encountered trouble."

"Roger that."

White looks at the screen in front her and mutters, "Stay alive you two."

Xxx

9S had hoped that when the operation started everything would go smoothly but their had been so many surprises and none of them were good. First it was when SIVA took control of the members of Omega squad forcing him and 2B to kill them but now...

_BOOM__!_

_SLASH!_

Him and 2B are currently fighting a giant mech being piloted by Dr. Robotnik. It's a large and humanoid old gold-colored machine with a round torso. Its upper torso and back possess thick armor while its undercarriage is smaller and dark green. A white rim separates it's upper and lower torso. It also has red and old gold bolts covering its underbelly, a dark green neck collar, and a round blue and purple window into its cockpit in the center of its torso. Its right should is round with red and white spikes, and its right arm consists of a long old gold lance with a gray tip. Its left shoulder is more cup-shaped and its left arm has a gray hand with a dark green back. Strapped to its left forearm is a tall red shield with a circular gray and red center, a gray outline, and old gold edges. Its legs are also gray and thin while its ankles have old gold armor with red lower edges around them. Its feet are dark green with old gold soles, and its kneecaps have spikes. Its head also has sharp teeth and red spikes for a mustache. Lastly, it has dark green eyes, a fin on its forehead, and long rocket flaps on its back.

The mech has proven to be very powerful. In addition to flight, it's lance is capable of launching destructive energy waves when swung, and the mech is capable of deploying missiles.

9S and 2B had spent most of the fight evading the mech and only managed to hit it by having their pods use their fire mode, but that wasn't enough to make a dent and the mech used it's shield to block whatever Pod Program attack they used in order to deal it heavy damage.

"9S we need a new plan of attack," 2B said as she dodged a energy wave and retorted by swinging her sword releasing a few shockwaves at the mech that were blocked by it's shield. "We need to get closer to it and use our swords in close range combat."

"But what about it's shield?" 9S asked. "Not to mention that getting up close and personal might be a little more dangerous."

"We'll attack Robotnik from all sides and use hit-and-run tactics to maintain an advantage," 2B said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," 9S responded a bit unsure about this plan.

"I'll flank him you charge at him from the front!" 2B commanded as she ran around the move in order to flank Robotnik.

From inside the mech Dr. Robotnik could see on his computer that 2B was circling around the room and that 9S was charging at him. "Now what are you androids doing? Hmph. I'll kill the boy first and then I'll deal with that girl."

The mech charges toward 9S and tries to hit him with the lance but the androdi was smaller and more nimble than the mech allowing him to evade the attack and cut it with his word.

_SLASH!_

_SLASH!_

_SLASH!_

"WHAT!?" Robotnik turned the mech around to see that that 2B was behind him and she managed to land a few hits in while he was focused on 9S.

"Those androids tricked!" Robotnik growled as punched the wall of the cockpit. "NO ONE PLAYS DR. IVO ROBOTNIK LIKE SOME FOOL!"

He tries to hit 2B with the lance but she evades it and 9S and attacks him with an energy wave from his lance but like 2B he was too fast and was able to avoid it.

"He can't hit us," 9S realized.

"Analysis: That mech was not designed for this level of close range combat," Pod 153 said. "Hypothesis: Maintain this level of close range when attacking the mech and possible counterattacks made by Dr. Robotnik."

"Good advice."

2B and 9S maintained the same attack pattern, they got close to the mech and hit it, and when Robotnik tried to hit them they managed to evade his close range attacks and then they attacked him again. Though the damage from the sword strikes would've seem trivial but thanks to the continued attack pattern it soon became terrible terrible damage.

_"HOLD STILL BLAST IT!"_ Robotnik yelled growing frustrated from attacks. _"YOU WANT TO __GET__ UP CLOSE __AND__ PERSONAL!? THEN FINE BY ME!"_

When 2B and 9S got close to the mech Robotnik fired the last of his missiles into the air and then they came down aimed right for the mech and whatever was around.

"GOD**** IT IS HE INSANE!?" 9S shouted as him and 2B ran away from the mech.

The screens inside of Robotnik's mech show him the missiles about to hit him. "This was not a good idea."

The missiles hit the mech and the area surrounding it. The mech is damaged even further with it's left arm coming off and falling face first onto the floor. 2B and 9S slowly approach the damaged mech ever so cautiously.

"Is he dead?" 2B asked.

"Scanning: Dr. Robotnik is still alive inside of the mech," Pod 042 answered.

"Alright, let's get him out of that mech and bring him in," 2B said.

Suddenly something red poured out of the mech and covered it some of the stuff even reached out and grabbed it's severed right arm and reattached it.

"More SIVA!?" 2B exclaimed.

"Correct Dr. Robotniuk seems to have enhanced his mech with the SIVA nanotechnology," Pod 042 said. "Analysis: the SIVA nanotechnology is regenerating the mech."

"Regenerating!?" 9S said.

As the mech rose to it's feet the SIVA nanotech returned to inside the mech but not before it left shoulder mounted turrets on it.

_"I must admit you androids have become more troublesome than I expected."_ Robotnik said as we now see the inside of the cockpit now glowing red from the SIVA repairs. "Even more so than a certain blue pest who will remain unnamed."

_"Which is I'll make sure that your deaths are quick and painful,"_ Robotnik said as a grin came to his face. "Once that's done I'll study the layout of your bodies to see what makes you tick. I'll take great pleasure in applying from what I learn to the new robot soldiers I'll make from your data."

2B pointed her sword Virtuous Contract at the mech and said, "That's _not_ going to happen."

_"So be it."_

The mech's new shoulder mounted turrets began firing red energy blasts at the two androids forcing them to run. 2B and 9S were closing in on the mech to use their strategy again but...

_"Not this time!"_

The mech jumped and slammed it's lance into the floor sending an energy wave all across the room that sent 2B and 9S back.

"What the hell it couldn't do that with it's energy attacks before?" 2B said.

"Hypothesis: in addition to regenerating and equipping the mech suit with turrets many of it's existing features have been upgraded," Pod 042 said.

"Seriously!?" 2B exclaimed.

"Wait 2B I think I might have a way to beat that mech," 9S said as he regrouped with 2B.

"I'm all ears."

"Robotnik has to be controlling the SIVA nanites from inside his mech, it's the only way they can move around." 9S said. "And since he upped it's systems with it then maybe if we shut down his control of it we can shutdown his mech."

"That might work."

"Keep him distracted while I try to hack into his mech."

2B nodded and began to run around the mech having her Pod fire at it. When she got close she swung her sword at it and managed to make a few hits but the SIVA tech only started to repair the damage.

_"Not very intelligent are you? That plan won't work this time."_

"Keep talking Robotnik," 2B muttered to herself.

Meanwhile 9S raised his right hand towards the mechand soon everything changed.

Xxx

9S suddenly found himself inside of the mech's own cyberspace. It resembled a hallway at the end he saw a red glowing sphere and it kept saying the same three words over and over:

_"~consume enhance replicate~"_

_"~consume enhance replicate~"_

_"~consume enhance replicate~"_

"What is that?" 9S asked as his Pod unit appeared before him.

"Analysis: that is the SIVA program connected to the system of Dr. Robotnik's mech," Pod 153 said. "Recommendation: unit 9S should destroy it immediately."

9S ran towards the sphere with a virtual representation of his black sword Cruel Oath in his hand. When he got close he swung but it was blocked by a red and black program that looked humanoid and had sword of it's own made of data.

_"~consume enhance replicate~"_ it said repeating the same thing as the sphere.

"Pod what is this thing," 9S said as he dodged a swing from the program.

"Analysis: the SIVA units possess a small degree of sentience and is trying to defend itself. Unit 9S should destroy the defense program immediately."

9S jumped back from the defense program but it started to shoot red spheres at him. He managed to dodge most of them but one managed to hit him causing him to stagger.

"Pod initiate program A160: Missile," 9S ordered as he grabbed onto Pod 153. "Aim straight for that defense program."

"Acknowledged."

Pod 153 began to swell with energy and it launched itself toward the defense program. The program is hit by the charge and breaks apart. 9S wastes no time and strikes the red sphere.

Xxx

9S suddenly finds himself back in his body to see Robotnik's mech begin to shutdown.

_"NO! What did you androids do!?"_

The mech falls unto it's back no longer operable. 9S runs up to 2B and they both approach the downed mech cautiously. Suddenly the cockpit opened and out came Dr. Robotnik riding a small hover craft. He was rotund in appearance, bald, possessed a very bushy brown mustache, he wore a red coat with some white stripes and yellow buttons, sporting white gloves, black pants, blue lenses over his eyes, and wore goggles as headgear.

"Time for me to take my leave but don't think you'll be able to chase me," Robotnik said as he dropped some sort of ball onto his broken mech and it released an energy wave that hit 2B and 9S causing them to fall. Robotnik took this opportunity to leave down a tunnel when he heard the conveyer system activate.

''This whole operation was a complete failure. What's worse is that I didn't have enough time to figure out how to reverse engineer the SIVA nanotech. But I should consider myself lucky to get out of here with my own life. Andromeda City will have to wait *groans* again."

Xxx

"System restart in process."

2B wakes up to find herself in a digital space alongside her was Pod 042.

"Pod what happened?"

"Dr. Robotnik launched an EMP attack on YoRHa units 2B and 9S. A system restart is currently in process."

...

...

"Warning virus detected in memory banks. Any memories deleted could prove detrimental to the performance of YoRHa unit 2B."

"Take me to my memory banks right now!" 2B commanded her tone becoming angry.

Pod 042 complied and a pathway opened up to 2B she walked through it and saw many panels floating around that displayed her memories. One panel appeared in front of her showing her of when she once fought a human wearing a purple trench coat and a black straw hat in a construction zone in Hong Kong. The weapons 2B was using in this memory weren't the ones she had with her in the present, here she had two standard issue YoRHa swords and a dagger with her.

The assassin was using a two pronged dagger that he swung out the past 2B who moved out of the way and grabbed her past Pod 042 and fired a close range concussive blast that sent the assassin back. Both combatants charged at each other and the past 2B swung her dagger at the assassin but he deflected the strike with his two prong dagger.

"Dig that beautiful sound, baby," the assassin said.

Though it couldn't be seen because of the visor blindfold but the past 2B glanced at her dagger as it began to emit a sound and then exploded. The past 2B was sent back from the explosion but managed to get back up.

hey babe, I told you, I'm the best assassin out there. No one plays the blades like I do," the assassin aid as he struck a cement block with his tuning fork blade. "NO ONE!"

He charged at her with a grin as the cement block exploded but 2B took out one of her swords and charged as well. The two strike at each other multiple times but each attack is deflected by the other's blade. The two stop with the past 2B looking at the assassin from behind with her sword emitting a louder sound then before.

"Well it's been fun, baby, but I've got to run and kill a target. Aur revoir," the assassin said as he turned around. "That's French for, you're dead babe!"

The past 2B displays a blank expression and then tosses the sword at the assassin. He looks surprised and then the sword explodes right in front of him causing him to fly back into some construction equipment. The past 2B takes out her other sword as she approaches the assassin who was struggling to get up.

"Well babe, time for me to shuffle off stage. Looks like your you're the headliner now, huh?"

2B just looks at the assassin and then she runs her sword through his stomach, an audible crack was heard indicating that the sword broke the assassin's spine.

The assassin weakly says, "Do-do-dooo, that's all babe."

The past 2B pulls the sword out and blood sprays out of the wound. The assassin falls forward and police sirens are heard forcing the past 2B to leave without making sure that the assassin was dead.

"Pod whatever happened to that assassin?" 2B asked. "I faced him a few days ago."

"The assassin was named Scaramouche according to records he was place in the hospital Hong Kong. Subject was left in a critical condition and is currently on life support. Records show that he is currently in the care of a scientist named Di Lung. The likelihood of Scaramouch being able to return to his field of work is unlikely even with a full recovery."

As 2B moved down the meory banks she saw one of herself without her visor blindfold on and had stabbed 9S killing him. The past her was crying for committing the action.

"I'm sorry Nines but it always ends this. I just want it to stop," the past 2B said as she sobbed.

The present 2B saw this memory and looked away from it. "Let's just hurry up."

2B and her Pod unit reached the end of the memory banks and saw memories that weren't hers one showed four female YoRHa units. One unit had dark brown hair and carried a gun that was black and looked futuristic. The second unit had brown hair and a hood. The third unit had white hair tied up into a ponytail and unlike the other YoRHa units she wore her visor blindfold like an eye patch covering her left eye, and she had the same heavy sword that 2B was carrying Virtuous Treaty. The fourth YoRHa unit was the spitting image of 2B and she held the same normal sized katana that 2B was using Virtuous Contract.

"A2 and A4's memories," 2B said as she looked around.

"Unit 16G killed by Satyra agents when she stayed behind to give enough time for her squad to escape. Unit 21S killed by Grimm. Unit 4B killed by Satyra agents. Unit A2 killed by unit 2B, official designation 2E, when she left YoRHa to pressure hunting Satyra agents," Pod 042 said as another panel appeared in front of 2B.

It showed 2B facing A2 who now had long white hair, lacked her blindfold visor, and was missing pieces of her synthetic skin. In her hands were the swords Virtuous Contract and Virtuous Treaty.

"These swords hold the memories of me and my dead friend A4. These memories are proof that the two of us and our friends 16G and 21S existed. I know you're here to kill me and when I do I can't be brought back since I left YoRHa before the memory backup system was made. I'm tired of running from the pursuers command sends and I'm tired of fighting. I'm entrusting these memories to you 2E." A2 says as she hands the swords to 2B's past self. The past 2B brings up the Virtuous Contract and stabs A2 with it. "I'm coming...everyone."

The panel closes and 2B looks around at the memories.

"Since that encounter unit 2B has been shown to value memories. What is the logic behind this?" Pod 042 asked.

"I didn't fully understand the importance that day but when their memories entered my systems I began to see the importance of it all. Each memory is precious and holds value if it's just forgotten then it's like it never happened. if I hadn't taken these swords then it's almost like A2 and her friends never even existed," 2B said.

Suddenly a red and black mass of data taking on a humanoid form appeared in front of 2B and looked at the memory files and reached toward one before it was hit by 2B's simulated sword.

"Stay away from those memories!"

_"~consume enhance replicate~"_

"Warning virus is a remnant of the SIVA nanotech program. Hypothesis: rogue program entered 2B when the EMP bomb made contact with Dr. Robotnik's SIVA enhanced mech."

"Yeah that's good know," 2B said sarcastically.

The virus created a sword and swung it at 2B who evaded it and struck the virus with her sword. The virus then put it's hand in front of 2B and blasted her back. It charged at her but she slashed at it with her sword and then she took out her simulated Virtuous Treaty with her other hand and slashed the virus with it. The virus began to weaken from the damage it was taken allowing 2B to continuously hit it over and over again until...

_STAB!_

2B stabbed the virus in the chest and it exploded into bits of data.

"Virus destroyed system fully restored," Pod 042 said.

Xxx

When 2B woke up she saw 9S and other YoRHa units looking at her.

"Your okay!" 9S exclaimed.

"Yeah...and I see your fine as well," 2B said. "Did Dr. Robotnik get away?

"I'm afraid so," a YoRHa unit said. "But we managed to recover all the lost SIVA nanites. Clovis Bray wants it brought back so they can destroy it."

"Destroy?" 2B asked.

"Yeah apparently once they got the data we sent to command they decided it was too dangerous to make so they decided to shut it down," 9S said. "Though after what we saw it used for I can't really blame them.

Xxx

Sometime passes and 2B and 9S are shown approaching a shuttle ready to be take them back to the Bunker.

"Well today was certainly something," 9S said. "But I think we're overdue for a break, wouldn't you say so 2B?"

"Yeah I believe so Nine...z."

9S stops walking and looks at 2B with a surprised look. "Wait, hold on! What did you just say!?"

"I said 9S."

"No! It sounded like you said Nines or something close to it."

"Cut the chatter and get on the shuttle before the Grey Agency sinks the island," 2B says as he walks to the shuttle.

"2B hold just tell me what you really said! 2B! Come on!?" 9S says as he walks after 2B

Xxx

Tokyo, Japan one day before Nier joins Valhallen and Krunk to rescue the Elementals.

Inside of Nier and kaine's apartment Nier was seen walking around his living while kaine was sitting on a couch holding their daughter and Kaine was sporting a new baby bump.

"And you're sure he's in Nowhere Cayde?" Nier asked to his phone.

_"Positive, my buddy saw him entering a saloon a while ago. Not really sure why he's their."_

"Thanks again Cayde I'll send you a check to your email," Nier said as he hung up and sat on the couch with his family.

"You seem more worked up than usual. Is everything alright?" Kaine asked.

"Yeah this mission Sebben offered me it remind me of that Project YoRHa. It jsut seems so similar to what they were doing," Nier said.

"That mission were w learned about Project YoRHa was almost two months ago. But on this mission you won't be doing anything unethical like those a-hole Clovis Bray II and his backers are doing," Kaine said. "We already know that Sebben doesn't agree with what Project YoRHa is doing but you can't keep dwelling on the past."

"Then what should I do," Nier asked as he faced his spouse.

"Focus on what you can do for the future and keep moving forward" Kaine said as she handed their daughter Selene to Nier.

Nier looked at the giggling face of his daughter and smiled at her. "Yeah, keep moving forward."

**The End**

**Another story finished and I like to thank you all for reading my story, you have all been a wonderful audience.**


End file.
